Gender Bender Sección: Fairy tail
by Luka-sama
Summary: Luke Heartfilia era un apuesto mago con espíritus celestiales, el único chico normal en Fairy tail, este tenía como compañera a la explosiva Natsuko, a la desnudista Grace y al caballero amante de dulces Ethan. Por que no importa que dimensión sea, Fairy tail siempre estará lleno de vida, con un Julio acosador o a un Milan que quiere juntar a todas las parejas del gremio. UA.


_Bueno hace rato quería escribir algo así de Fairy tail, pero no se me ocurría nada serio. Al final poniéndome al día con el anime (pues el manga si está al día) además que otra imagen en Pinterest. Pues me puse mi camisa de YOLO y a escribir se dice._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 _Pero si Mashima mata a Natsu al final de la serie voy a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto XD_

 **Gender Bender sección: Fairy tail**

 _(Voz del narrador de Fairy tail que aparece en los primeros capitulos)_

 _Fairy tail siempre será un gremio problemático que le encanta divertirse, un lugar lleno de vida donde las amistades duran toda la eternidad. No importa que dimensión sea, en cada una de ellas existirá ese hermoso lugar donde los niños y grandes sueñan por igual. Además de los sueños, existen los problemas, pero siempre se afrontan en grupo como familia…incluso las peleas entre ellos que suelen destruir todo a su paso._

 _¿Huesos rotos y cortadas en el cuerpo?_

 _Cosas diarias que pasan en el lugar._

 _Pero lejos de la dimensión donde el traga fuegos Natsu Dragneel busca a su padre adoptivo, donde Lucy es una maga estelar o Erza es amante de los dulces. En otra dimensión donde todo puede ocurrir…se encuentra una muy particular._

 _Era casi igual a la dimensión del mundo original de Fairy tail._

 _Tal vez solo había un pequeño detalle insignificante._

…

-Muerte pedazo de hielo bastardo-

-Oblígame estufa con patas-

En la barra se observaba a un joven de cabello rubio y mirada algo cansada, era un chico bastante atractivo de cuerpo delgado pero músculos que se marcaban. Su pelo estaba algo largo y era atado con una banda en su pelo. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y botas cafés algo altas, su camiseta era de manga corta y de color azul marino que atraía a varias chicas del lugar. Un juego de llaves brillaba en su pantalón.

-Son unas crías-gruño con aburrimiento tomando algo de cerveza.

-Luke no seas tan rudo-hablo un chico al lado de la barra.

Con cabello blanco corto, un traje de mesero y una sonrisa que engañaría a cualquiera. Milan Strauss, el chico más codiciado del gremio por su actitud de príncipe y mago clase S. Luke sabía que ese tipo era de temer, no cualquiera tenía la fuerza que ese chico poseía y su deseo de sangre al ver a sus seres queridos heridos.

-Pero Natsuko y Grace pasan todo el maldito día peleando por tonterías-le expreso sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás.

-OYE-dijo alguien a su espalda.

Giro su rostro aburrido para toparse con una hermosa joven de cabellera larga azulada…que estaba como kami la trajo al mundo.

-Lárgate nudista-grito otra chica de cabellera rosa alborotada y ojos verdes que brillaban enojados.

Al menos esta si estaba vestida. Aunque a unas vendas en el pecho, un pantalón Aladino rasgado y un simple chaleco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Bueno, Natsuko Dragneel no debía quejarse nada de Grace Fullbuster, la mata dragones de fuego era igual de exhibicionista que su amiga/rival.

Luke suspiro al ver una nueva pelea.

…

 _(Voz del narrador)_

 _Como pueden ver este mundo es igual al original, solo que los personajes en esta dimensión tienen sus géneros diferente. Natsu ahora es una chica y Lucy es un chico, todos los miembros de Fairy tail y de su universo en este mundo son diferentes._

 _Si bien todos lucharon las mismas batallas, existen algunas diferencias en la historia._

…

Caminando entre los restos de una pelea que el mismo se vio en el penoso acto de detener. Un apuesto hombre de cabellera corta de un color similar al escarlata, vestido en una imponente armadura. Paso sobre los cuerpos de ambas chicas que antes peleaban para sentar en la barra junto a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Ethan Scarlet, mago clase S.

-¿Sucede algo Luke?-pregunto preocupado.

De todos ellos Luke era el mago más raro de todos, actuaba diferente y solía tener problemas por cosas que ellos no consideraban normales (a pesar de que para el resto del mundo si sería normal). Pero entre todos sus amigos sentía una gran afinidad por el chico, era bueno escuchando y generalmente daba buenos consejos.

Era como un hermano para él.

-Nada-respondió siguiendo con su bebida.

Pero hoy ese chico estaba algo raro.

Más de lo normal.

-Lo que pasa es que Luke ocupa un buen polvo-hablo alguien nuevo.

Luke escupió toda la bebida por el comentario tan indecente que solo podía pertenecer a alguien. Un chico de cabellera oscura corta, un pantalón hasta las rodillas color café, unas simples sandalias y su pecho desnudo. Carlos Alberona, ese hombre tenía la facilidad para ponerle en situaciones sumamente embarazosas.

-Eso explica todo-dijo Ethan comprendiendo todo de inmediato.

El mago estelar giro a verla incrédulo antes de negar muchas veces con la cabeza.

-Ethan no creas en lo que este borracho dice-gruño señalando al mago de cartas que reía divertido.

El caballero ladeo la cabeza, Luke suspiro al ver que sería imposible cambiarlo de parecer.

Pero ese día estaba algo cansado. Aburrido se puso de pie ignorando a sus mejores amigos y camino a la salida en busca de algo de paz, o lo que fuera que estaba buscando su interior. Realmente hace días se sentía extraño y quería estar un rato a solas para comprender que estaba pasando con él últimamente.

Aunque como siempre sus planes se fueron a la mierda por cierta chica.

Cierta chica peli rosa que estaba frente a él con su usual sonrisa alegre.

-Vamos de misión Luke-dijo animadamente mostrando un papel.

Nuevamente sucedió.

Su respiración comenzó a dificultarse, sus palmas a sudar, su corazón comenzó una carrera donde nunca ganaría y las putas mariposas salieron de sus capullos en su estómago para joderle la vida. Apretó con fuerza las manos en sus bolsillos y giro el rostro intentando evitar el sonrojo que quería salir de sus mejillas.

Por kami era un chico no un crio.

Lo sabía.

Se había enamorado de su loca y flameante compañera de Fairy tail, su mejor amiga.

¿Qué tan jodido podía estar en su vida?

-Quiero estar solo-dijo en voz baja antes de pasar rápidamente al lado de la chica.

Joder ahora la expresión de tristeza y algo de dolor en la cara de Natsuko lo acompañaría el resto del día. Bueno no soportaba la idea de una misión al lado de ella, no cuando la última vez las cosas no salieron como esperaba y al final casi tuvo un accidente con cierto amiguito en sus pantalones al verla en paños menores.

Bien una ducha de agua fría seria lo primero que ocupaba en ese momento.

…

Lisandro Strauss era el menor de la familia Strauss. Un chico de cortos cabellos blancos y sonrisa inocente que era querido por todos. Había pasado un tiempo en una dimensión diferente, un extraño lugar llamado Edolas que era como un mundo alterno donde todos tenían las características de su carácter al revés. Había pasado ene se lugar mucho tiempo, pero al final había vuelto a casa.

Entre su regreso noto muchas cosas diferentes.

Una de ellas fue el chico nuevo, un apuesto mago estelar que era el actual compañero de su vieja amiga de la infancia.

Decir que se sorprendió era poco, Natsuko, la Natsuko que siempre hacia misiones sola o con su amiga Happy, ahora tenía un compañero de equipo. Al principio no comprendió bien que pasaba, pero solo fue cuestión de observarla un tiempo para descubrirlo.

Luke era especial para la chica.

De una manera en que nadie más lo fue.

Era divertido ver a su hermano Milan intentar juntarlos en toda ocasión, incluso el gremio había hecho una pizarra de apuestas para ver cuando estarían juntos.

-APOSTAR ES DE MUJERES-había gritado su hermana Elf-neechan entre todos los de ese día.

Incluso una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia con cuerpo escultural, audífonos que vestía una blusa de manga larga color morado oscuro (con un buen escote) y pantalones ajustados. Había terminado apostando. Laxus la nieta de la maestra era de temer, pero incluso ella tenía tendencias a las apuestas, probablemente por pasar tanto rato al lado de Milan.

Ever el chico de cabellera castaña que solía vestir trajes de colores verdes, también el chico que solía pelear a cada rato con su hermana se metió en la apuesta. Freed la mujer de larga cabellera verde y vestido rojizo aposto también.

Se sonrojo levemente al recordar cómo la chica que solía vestir como un miembro de la antigua corte y un casco, se había quitado el casco dejando ver su larga cabellera azulada y le había dado un pequeño lengüetazo cuando nadie veía. Sin lugar a duda la apuesta que hizo ese día con Bickslow era peligrosa, si Natsuko no salía con Luke en menos de una semana, él terminaría a merced de la maga del equipo del rayo.

Con paso decidido camino donde estaba una deprimida Natsuko, no le importaba meterse, ocupaba ganar la maldita apuesta.

…

Grace observo divertida como Lisandro iba a animar a Natsuko, no lo culpaba, de hecho su apuesta era igual a la de Lisandro y que este hiciera algo le ayudaba indirectamente a ella. Siguió disfrutando de su bebida al lado de una chica de pequeña estatura, larga cabellera negra alborotada, múltiples perforaciones en el rostro y ropas negras que comía una cuchara de metal.

-Esa estúpida traga fuegos-dijo Gajeel con expresión aburrida.

La maga de hielo rodo los ojos, no iba a decirle a la mata dragones de hierro que el gremio tenía otra apuesta que la involucraba a ella y cierto mago de escritura a unos metros de ellos.

Levyn era un chico de estatura normal, su cabello era celeste alborotado y su cuerpo era muy delgado. La mayoría de magos se burlaban de él por su falta de fuerza física. Claro que ellos no sabían que la mejor arma del chico era su inteligencia y su audacia a la hora de resolver problemas. Jet y Droy sus compañeras de equipo podían dar fe de ello.

-Bueno Luke-san no dará el primer paso-dijo otra voz a sus espaldas.

Casi tuercen el rostro para ver a su espalda.

Grace casi sufre de un paro cardiaco al ver a su acosador personal. Julio era un poderoso mago de agua que tenía una especie de enamoramiento obsesivo a su persona. Era un chico de cabello azul rizado y piel muy pálida que siempre vestía mucha ropa.

El chico tomo asiento a su lado y la tomo por fuerza por los brazos ocasionándole un sonrojo.

-Grace-sama me alegra verla de nuevo-dijo restregando su mejilla con la de ella.

Sus gritos de auxilio fueron ignorados.

Gajeel se centró en ver al pequeño niño de cabello azulado y ojos chocolates que estaba acompañado por un gato blanco. Wyn era un niño algo temeroso que se había unido hace tiempo a Fairy tail, otro mata dragones pero con magia más curativa. Charles era su gato acompañante, era como Lily su gata negra súper fuerte era para él.

Wyn había salido de misión con Julio.

-¿Por qué el conejo no haría nada?-exclamo Gajeel con expresión irritada ante el temor del mago rubio.

Julio dejo de abrazar a Grace para ver al niño con expresión preocupadas.

La respuesta realmente no era tan obvia, incluso ellos no lo sabían todo y solo partes de lo que Luke les conto aquella noche meses atrás.

…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se dio un baño de agua caliente?

Era tan relajante, debería hacerlo más seguido.

Poco después de llegar a su departamento había alistado todo para un baño relajante. Unos minutos a solas lo distraerían lo suficiente como para relajarse y dejarse llevar por la corriente de la vida. Incluso había invocado a Plue su espíritu celestial favorito en estas ocasiones.

Sonrió nervioso al ver a su espíritu celestial que parecía derretido mientras comía un dulce, el vapor le había afectado.

Minutos después se puso de pie y solo se limitó a ponerse unos bóxer que tenía por ahí. Se puso la toalla en el cuello después de secar su pelo y sonrió pensando en continuar parte de la historia en la que trabajaba.

Claro que al salir del baño su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Natsuko estaba frente a él con expresión confundida pero con decisión en su rostro.

Lo que faltaba.

-¿La palabras _"quiero estar solo"_ no funcionan contigo?-expreso con tono entre cansado y fastidiado.

La chica bufo un poco antes de acercarse a él, prácticamente robando su espacio personal y colocándole en una situación nerviosa. Ella parecía ignorar su falta de prenda alguna y que no era lo mejor para un chico que tenía cierta edad.

Pero ignoro todo eso al ver los ojos de Natsuko.

Esa laguna verde olivo que lo cautivaban en más de una ocasión. No era el color o su forma, era lo que demostraba al ver todo. La alegría ante la fiesta entre su familia, la pasión a la hora de librar una batalla, la desesperación que rozaba a la agonía cuando alguien salía herido por su culpa.

Eso le recordó porque estaba molesto y se apartó de la chica con algo de brusquedad, dejándola confundida.

Recordó su última misión, bueno la mayoría de las últimas.

La imagen de la chica siendo herida varias veces al intentar protegerle, siempre poniendo su bienestar antes que ella. Era frustrante. No era machista, pero odiaba ser protegido de esa forma por Natsuko, principalmente porque él deseaba hacerlo. Incluso había empezado una especie de entrenamiento con Ethan para mejorar su lucha física.

-La palabra solo significa que deseo estar solo, así que vete a pescar o no sé qué, pelea con Grace de nuevo-dijo sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

Tomo varias hojas sueltas y comenzó a leerlas de reojo intentando buscar la última en la que había trabajado.

-¿Por qué estas preocupado?-dijo Natsuko ladeando la cabeza.

El cuerpo de Luke se congelo y giro a verle con la boca abierta.

¿Qué había dicho?

Los ojos de la chica parecían tan sinceros que no pudo evitar un sonrojo fastidiado, giro el rostro a sus papeles con frustración.

Esa desgraciada había descubierto que pasaba con solo verlo unos momentos.

Sonrió internamente con ironía, claro que estaba preocupado.

Apretó con fuerza su cabeza y revolvió un poco su pelo mientras veía en otra dirección.

-No es nada de lo que tú debas preocuparte-exclamo con nerviosismo.

Por supuesto que esa patética escusa no funciono. De hecho solo funciono para que Natsuko se aproximara hasta que su rostro estuviera a solo unos centímetros del suyo.

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

Natsuko generalmente era alguien despistada, pero no era lo que otros creían, ella solo era alguien simple. ¿Cómo?. Si sus amigos no decían algo era por que podían hacerlo solos, si alguien sonreía forzadamente ella lo dejaba crecer en silencio. Ella solo actuaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, pero sino, solo confiaba ciegamente en ellos como de costumbre.

Pero con Luke era diferente.

Odiaba que no le dijera como se sentía cuando sus ojos demostraban lo preocupado que estaban, detestaba que la ignorara o que quisiera estar solo.

Ella jamás le diría algo así a él.

Era su nakama.

Además de ser su mejor amigo y alguien sumamente especial para ella.

-Cualquier cosa que preocupe a Luke es también mi problema-hablo como si fuera la verdad.

Y lo era.

Luke solo suspiro antes de hacer algo raro, muy raro. Con una mano la hizo desequilibrarse, en medio de una batalla probablemente le hubiera dado un golpe como reflejo, pero ella confiaba ciegamente en Luke. Rápidamente el chico tiro de ella dejándola sentada sobre su regazo y abrazándola por la espala, mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre sus cabellos.

Era bueno.

Así no veía el rojo de su rostro.

-No es nada-dijo alejándose un poco y mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

Natsuko hizo un puchero, pero al notar la sinceridad de la sonrisa lo dejo pasar, ya lo descubriría.

…

Luke en cambio solo sonreía forzadamente mientras veía como la chica poco después cayo dormida en su cama, como si le perteneciera. La razón por la cual no hacía nada con ella, aun sabiendo sus sentimientos era simple.

Tenía miedo de perderla.

Hace unos meses en una misión que tuvo solo con Natsuko, pues Happy había ido a otra con Wyn y Charles. Algo había pasado, no recordaba mucho, solo como la chica se envolvía en una rara cortina de magia negra y las escamas aparecían en sus manos. Había jurado que era la dragón forcé, pero algo malo había sucedido.

Un tatuaje oscuro se había formado en su brazo.

Había investigado mucho con su espíritu celestial, estuvo en múltiples bibliotecas. Pero al final todo había resultado en un final, era algo relacionado con E.N.D, uno de los libros de la maga oscura Zeref.

No sabía qué relación tenía con ella, pero estaba preocupado.

Se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a la chica (aunque ni una bomba la levantaría en esa situación). Con cuidado acaricio la mejilla de la chica y se preguntó si algún día sus sentimientos serian correspondidos.

Pero ese día no sería hoy.

Tal vez cuando todo acabara, cuando resolvieran el misterio que ocultaba lo ex concejales que buscarían al día siguiente para protegerlos de Tártaros.

Puede que entonces le dijera lo que sentía.

Sonrió inocentemente mientras veía las llaves doradas en su cintura.

Nada malo pasaría.

¿Verdad?

Después de todo ellos eran Fairy tail, en este mundo o en otro…todo saldría bien.

 **Fin**

 _Gender Bender es amor XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
